The Story Continues
by xDemonicCloudx
Summary: Roxas and Namine have to go back through their past to defeat a foe that hasn't yet gave up on killing them.   I suck at Summaries
1. Chapter 1  Roxas

**Author Note – **_I couldn't stand the other version of this fic, I had to re-write this due to me having a new inspiration –Jenna Laird._

The darkness shrouded the small town. Swirls of mist danced and twirled around the ground, encasing people in its unusualness. Crowds of men and women trudged through the cobblestone alleyways, rushing to get into their warm homes out of the darkness and the coldness of winter. One old woman, her face shrouded with a length of cloth, looked up to the large clock tower, her eyes glowing slightly in the low light.

On top of the towns clock tower a shadow looked over the entire town, protecting it from evil and hatred. The shadow moved its hand over its face, moving what seemed to be hair, out of its face. A vibration came from the leg of the shadow and it reached down to collect the source of the vibrations. The shadowed figure picked out its phone from its pocket. Brining the phone to it face the light from the phone lit up its face showing the figure to be Roxas.

"Hello?" asked Roxas, his voice deeper since his fight against Wesker and Slenderman.

"Roxas, its Namine, there seems to be a disturbance in the square," Namine's voice coming from the phone, "check it out and make sure they don't cause any more disturbances." Roxas sprinted towards the main square of the village, not knowing what was going to happen. His shirt flowed in the slight breeze. Roxas leapt into the air off the building he was running on. He landed on the balls of his feet on the cobblestone pavement and rolled forward to stop the momentum of the drop. He broke out the roll and began sprinting again. He reached a crowded alleyway and leapt onto the wall, kicking off it to reach the roof on the other side of the wall. Climbing up onto the roof he looked over the roofs to see the square where the commotion was happening. A bright light erupted from Roxas's hand and when the light dimmed down a midnight black scythe was in his hand and a Desert Eagle was in his other hand. He slid the gun into his belt and ran towards the square.

The commotion from the square was a shrouded figure shouting about the end of the world. Roxas stepped into the square and the crowd burst into dust. The preacher took its hood off and standing there was a familiar face from years ago. Its grey skin, eyeless, noseless, mouthless face stared right at Roxas.

"Slenderman," gasped Roxas. Slenderman dashed toward s Roxas and smacked him on the face with its elbow. Roxas fell to the ground and held his face as his nose began bleeding. He wiped the blood on his sleeve and ran towards the Slenderman with his scythe ready to slice into it. He leapt into the air and came down spinning, his scythe spinning and the moonlight glistened off the tip of the blade. Roxas slammed into the ground, his scythe connecting with the ground where Slenderman once stood. He looked into the sky to see Slenderman hovering in the air. The Slenderman began falling towards the ground and then landed gracefully on the cobblestone.

"How did you survive!" yelled Roxas, questioning Slendermans' existence.

"I can survive until my remaining lives are gone," echoed a booming voice, originating from the Slenderman. With that said the Slenderman leapt into the air and was gone. Roxas stood up and dusted himself off and reached into his pocket for his mobile phone. Punching numbers into the phone he pressed it to his ear and heard it ringing. A clicking noise followed by a breathing sound answered.

"Roxas?" asked the voice, belonging to Namine.

"He's back," replied Roxas, his voice filled with fear.

"Who?" questioned Namine, fearing for her younger sibling.

"Slenderman."

"Oh, no," gasped Namine, not knowing Roxas had clicked the cancel button on his phone, cutting the conversation. Namine pressed re-dial and Roxas picked up.

"Get to Eden, I'll meet you there. Be careful, I'll send another agent to help you get there. Just wait where you are," ordered Namine.

"Okay," replied Roxas, cancelling the call. He clicked his fingers and his scythe disappeared into nothing. Looking around he his eyes were drawn to a brilliant, spotless motorbike. He straddled the bike and pulled on the throttle, bursting into a blast of speed. Speeding down the alleys his bike jolted every few minutes due to the uneven cobblestone pave-way. After 10 minutes of speeding through the village he reached the bridge which connected the village to the outside world. Roxas pressed the brakes as he got closer to the end of the bridge, a man standing there blocking his path.

"Roxas, you ready?" asked the man, his voice deep, mysterious.

"Who are you?" asked Roxas, staring at the man. The man stepped into the light showing long, back-length, slivery-blue hair. His yellow body warmer making him seem less frightening.

"It's me, Riku, it's been a while since our last mission together," replied Riku.

"Well then, let's go. We have to get to Eden," said Roxas, coming off his bike.

"We have a helicopter primed and ready for us, though one question – why are we going to Eden?" asked Riku.

"My parents," replied Roxas, walking towards the Black Hawk Helicopter.

"Oh, finally get to see Cloud and Claire Strife," muttered Riku, following Roxas to the helicopter.

Inside the helicopter, Roxas had put the headphones on, which blocked out most of the noise from the blades. Across from Roxas sat Namine, wearing her signature white dress. She moved her hair out of her eyes and looked at Roxas. Dry blood caked his nose and upper lip. Namine reached down to the first aid kit and picked out an alcohol free wipe and wiped her younger brothers' face, wiping away all the blood.

"You're like a child," laughed Namine.

"Yeah, I know," laughed Roxas. Riku wiped down his blue jeans and sorted his belt and chain, which was attached to his belt, connecting it to his jeans.

"ETA is another hour, Namine," shouted Riku, struggling to be heard over the whirring blades. The helicopter flew into the sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2  Lightning

**Author Note – **_I had to think about this chapter. Not much to go on but I doubt this last story will be very long, unfortunately. Well I'll try and make this as enjoyable as possible._

The Black Hawk Helicopter flew over the cities and town on its way to Eden. Roxas looked over to Namine, who was whispering away to Riku.

'Mhm, first Dante now Riku, feel sorry for these guys,' thought Roxas.

"Ma'am, sir, we are approaching Eden, "said the pilot. Namine smiled and gave the exact co-ordinates of where to go, "we'll be there in 10 minutes."

Roxas brought his hand up to his mouth, covering it slightly, like Leon S. Kennedy did in RE4.

"You don't think we'd need our weapons, do you?" asked Riku.

"It's our mom and dad… so yeah," replied Namine, strapping her pair of holsters on her thighs. She slid in a pair of Beretta 93Rs and handed Roxas his modified Beretta, nicknamed Midnight Edge. He slid his gun into the holster on his waist.

"Ma'am, we're here."

"Okay, clip on the rappel gear." Roxas stood up, tossed the headset onto the chair and clipped the rappel onto his waist, leant back and fell towards the ground. He was closely followed by Riku then Namine. Roxas pulled on the wire before he reached the ground, his toes touching the ground before he let the wire go. The pair followed suit and they unholstered their weapons. Namine tossed Riku one of her Beretta's. Roxas stepped up beside the door and rapped his knuckles off the door, lightly. A mumbling came from inside then rushing footsteps blasted the door off its hinges. Riku pulled Namine back, her landing on top of him. Roxas twisted his body towards the outside of the house, making sure he didn't get hurt by the attack. As Roxas turned around again a blur brushed past him and tried to attack Namine.

"Dad, it's Namine!" yelled the girl. The blur stopped moving and standing there was a spikey blonde haired man.

"Mister Cloud, it's an honour to finally meet you," said Riku, bowing in front of him.

"I see you've still got your powers, Dad," smiled Roxas, stepping down the stairs towards his father.

"Hello, Roxas and Namine," said Cloud his arms open wide waiting for a hug. Roxas and Namine ran up and hugged their father. Cloud was wearing his Advent Children costume. A couple more steps were heard as Claire "Lightning" Farron stood at the door.

"You just had to break the door, didn't you?" said Claire. Claire looked at her daughter and son and smiled. Her eyes drew her to Riku, who reminded her of someone from her past. Through her mind she raked through her memories and the one from the Bodhum beach struck her.

"Cloud, get that blue haired guy!" yelled Claire as she finally remembered him.

"Huh?" questioned Cloud, confused.

"He's the one that attacked you on Bodhum beach!" cried Claire.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I had to give you that folder that day," replied Riku, bowing down to apologise to the pair.

Claire stood awkwardly at the man in front of them.

"Thanks for that, anyway, what do we owe this pleasure Roxas?"

"It seems an enemy has returned and I don't think we'll be able to hand it ourselves," replied Roxas.

"Mom, Slenderman is back," said Namine, looking at the ground.

"Come in, all of you, Cloud get tea ready," ordered Claire. The team walked into the house, taking off their holsters as they entered. Roxas looked around at the house and it seemed exactly as he remembered. He leaned on a cupboard in the hall and he felt under the cupboard and his fingers brushed against a cold metal. He gripped the metal and pulled out a Desert Eagle magnum.

"Still hiding guns, mom?" laughed Roxas. Claire smiled, grabbing the gun and sliding it under the cupboard.

"Don't touch, Roxas, you know the rules," grinned Claire. She ushered the group into the living room where they all sat down, "right, tell me about the problem."

Cloud came through the door and placed cups full of creamy liquid in front of each person sitting on the couch. Roxas lifted the delicate china cup to his lips and the warm, sugary liquid flow into his mouth.

"Well, I was doing my job in a village and there was a commotion so I checked it out. When I got there the people around this one hooded figure disappeared into thin air and then it took its hood off and it was Slenderman. I tried fighting it but I was powerless against it," Roxas sighed, placing the cup down.

"Hm, seems we have another fight on our hands Claire," grinned Cloud. Claire nodded and stood up. She walked to a beautiful ebony cabinet and threw the doors open, her outfit perfectly preserved from the first fight with Slenderman, a greenish metallic pauldron, a brown skirt, a creamy tan shirt with a brown turtleneck shirt underneath, a red cape with a brown holster and a pair of gunblades at the side, a pair of blue fingerless gloves with metal studs at the knuckles and a pair of brownish knee length boots. Cloud smiled as Claire grabbed everything into a bundle and rushed upstairs.

"That's the outfit that she wore the first time she fought Slenderman?" asked Namine, admiring her mother.

"Yup, and the clothes I am wearing are the ones I fought him with," replied Cloud, "so what happened with Dante and Vergil, you two?" Roxas's face lit up bright red at the mention of Vergil's name. Namine looked at the ground then to Riku, who was looking at her.

"Vergil left a few months ago, leaving me with his bills," growled Roxas.

"Dante left for the Demon World, he said he was looking for his friend Trish," grunted Namine, angry at her old flame. Claire stepped down the stairs and looked at her children, who were astonished at how good looking their mom looked. She tossed a heavy metal at Namine, who expertly caught it. In her hands was her aunt Serah's gunblade which she gave Claire.

"Right, once again, my name is Lightning," ordered Claire.

"No bother, Ma'am," replied Riku, receiving a pair of handguns from Namine who strapped on a black gunblade holster. Roxas stood up and fixed his holsters.

"Y'ready then?" asked Roxas, smiling at his family.

"Let's make sure this is the last fight!" yelled Lightning.


	3. Chapter 3  Shadow

Lightning and Roxas stepped out into the murky, black darkness. No light to show where they were going. Roxas looked to his mum and saw her pale aqua eyes glowing in the darkness. He turned and looked ahead, seeing nothing, not even the outline of the newly delivered Black Hawk helicopter Namine ordered for them before they left. He spun his head round to see his father, Cloud, looking straight at him. Clouds' cyan coloured eyes glowed surprisingly bright, like a torch lighting their path. His older sister had flicked off the living room light, leaving them to the unknown of the darkness.

"Mom, why do you want to be called Lightning?" Asked Namine, curious of the name choice.

"When I was younger and trying to protect my younger sister, which I failed doing, I decided to go with Lightning since it only destroys, it can't protect," replied Lightning with a sad face. Roxas put his arm around his moms' shoulder as he towered over her. Suddenly a spotlight showered them in light. Roxas walked quickly over to the source of the light and saw the pilot give a thumbs up. The light moved from the group to the sky above them. Roxas climbed into the helicopters holding area. In the holding area there was a pale skinned man sitting on one of the seats. With black hair and streaked with red he looked quite menacing. He rose from the chair, a long black coat dropping to his ankles. He stalked over to Roxas, his black combat trousers hitting off the floor, his boots clunking off the floor with each step he took towards the blonde haired youth. The black haired youth stopped in front of Roxas and raised a his hand towards Roxas's face. His hand was in a fingerless glove and he brushed his palm against the smooth skin of Roxas.

"Shadow, not again," whimpered Roxas, "you know I haven't long broke up with Vergil."

"That didn't stop you last time," whispered Shadow, his voice dark and mysterious. His face brushing against Roxas's.

"I don't want this," said Roxas, his voice a bit higher than before.

"You do, don't lie Rox.". Roxas gripped Shadow's hand and intertwined them. He used his free hand to place it on Shadows' cheek. Shadow smiled as he knew what was coming next as Roxas placed his lips against Shadows' rosy red lips. The pair stopped as they were interrupted by a stark cough from Namine. Shadow opened his eyes, the red glowing in the dull light of the holding area. Roxas swiftly turned to see his big sister smiling, her face like something out of an anime.

"How much did you see?" Asked Roxas, embarrassed.

"Not as much as mom and dad," giggled Namine. Cloud and Lightning stood, covering their mouths, stifling laughs. Shadow stepped back from Roxas and let go of his hand. Roxas looked back to see Shadow walking towards the cockpit.

"Just get on, we have work to do.". Riku stepped out from the shadows beside Namine and looked at Roxas. The group walked into the helicopter and as Riku passed Roxas his hand brushed against the blondes leg. Roxas looked at Riku as he was walking towards one of the seats. The blonde man walked over and sat beside his dad.

"So, when were you going to tell us?" Whispered Cloud as the helicopter took off.

"I assumed you already knew," replied Roxas. Cloud laughed and put his hand on his sons shoulder.

The helicopter flew over the city and landed on the biggest building.

"Sir, we have landed on the Valentine Building,"

"The Valentine Building?" Asked Lightning.

"Yeah, we seen the report on the Bodhum Battle, it's namesake is the Valentine Building and this city is New Bodhum," replied Namine.

"It's our job to protect the citizens of New Bodhum, our company is called NORA," said Shadow, stepping out of the cockpit. He quickly walked to the open door of the holding area and withdrew his black Desert Eagle with a red barrel. The group walked out after Shadow and he glared at Riku. Roxas stopped as the rest of the team made their way into the Valentine Building. Riku stopped at the door and looked into the darkness of New Bodhum. He looked all over and his eyes stopped on Roxas talking with Shadow.

"Shadow, I don't know what do to anymore, I can't stand not being with and I can't stand being with you," whispered Roxas..

"Well... That sucks, I want to be with you," said Shadow, looking at the ground. Roxas put his finger on Shadow's chin, lifting his head up to Roxas's. Shadow looked away from Roxas and looked at the door, seeing Riku standing, glaring at the blue haired man. Roxas turned around to see Riku as well. Shadow dashed towards the blue haired man and threw a left hook at him. Riku ducked and gave him an uppercut to the ribs. Shadow groaned in pain. Roxas ran over and punched Riku's face. Riku fell to the ground, clutching his face. He looked at Roxas with fear as he began shuffling back to the door. Roxas walked over to Riku with his fists clenched in anger. Shadow gripped Roxas by the waist and lifted him away from Riku.

"Leave, kid," ordered Shadow. Riku rose to his feet and hurried through the door. Shadow dropped Roxas and he turned to the pale faced male.

"What was that all about?" Asked Roxas, confused by his sudden outburst.

"It seems to me, you like me. You want to protect me."

Lightning sprinted up the stairs to the rooftop to see Roxas and Shadow hugging.

"ROXAS! Why the hell did you punch Riku!" Yelled Lightning.

"He hit Shadow!" Cried Roxas.

"I don't care!" Yelled Lightning.

"Ma'am, I take full responsibility as it was me that began the fight with Riku," said Shadow stepping in front of his blonde friend.

Suddenly the helicopter exploded, throwing the trio backwards. Standing at the flames of the exploded helicopter was a black suited, faceless man.

"Slenderman!" Yelled Lightning flipping out her gunblade. She swiped it through the air, transforming it into a sword. Roxas swiped is hands through the air and a light emerged in front of him. The light suddenly transformed into a black and white scythe. Shadow grabbed a crystal from his pocket and crushed it in his hands. A blackness emerged from the ruins of the crystal, Shadow thrusted his hand into the darkness and pulled out a large black broadsword. The trio dashed towards Slenderman and began slashing away at the creature. The beast swayed in about each of the attacks. The creature punched Lightning's stomach, throwing her back with the force. Shadow spinning kicked the Slenderman's kidneys, winding the beast. Slenderman leapt backwards landing on the satellite pole. Its hands glowed unusually. A ball of fire emerged from its hand and it blasted towards Roxas. Roxas smiled as he slashed at the ball of flames with his scythe, cutting the ball into half, the halves exploding as they hit the door, blocking the exit. Shadow lifted Roxas and leapt out of the way of an incoming icicle attack.

"We'll never win at this rate, we have to switch tactics!" Yelled Lightning as she rose to her feet.

"Light, why isn't he taunting us?" Asked Shadow, "your report stated that he could talk, do you think this is the same Slenderman? Maybe the Slenderman is a race of humanoids."

"I'm not sure, forget about that though, just attack with your guns and switch it about.". Roxas ran up, leapt towards the creature, pulled his handgun out of its holster and began shooting at the Slenderman as he got closer. He swiped the scythe through the air, narrowly missing the creature and began spinning whilst in the air. Shadow shot at the Slenderman while running towards it and leapt to Roxas's height and thrusted the sword towards Slenderman. Slenderman grabbed Shadow's sword and threw him against the blockage of the door. Shadow knocked against the the door hard, rendering him unconscious. Roxas landed on the other side of Slenderman and spinning kicked its back. Slenderman fell onto the floor, rubbing its back. Lightning sprinted towards Slenderman as it tried getting up. She gave it a swift kick to the face of the creature, sending it reeling backwards. Lightning stood over the Slenderman, shifting her sword into gun forme. Roxas jumped off the roof above the pair. He ran up to the Slenderman and raised his gun aiming at his face. Lightning pulled the trigger on her gunblade, blasting a hole in Slendermans' face. Roxas turned and sprinted to the door where Shadow was lying. He knelt down and placed Shadow's head on his thighs. He proceeded to stroke Shadow's face.

"Mom, will he be ok?" Asked Roxas, surprisingly worried about the guy he didn't want to be with.

"He'll be fine, as long as we can get this debris out of the way.". Lightning stood beside her son as he tried to wake Shadow. She turned around looking for anything which would help move the debris. As her eyes scoured the area she failed to notice the body of Slenderman was gone.

Inside Cloud gripped his sword and began slashing at the debris, which was failing to budge and inch.

"Light, can you hear me!" Shouted Cloud, his voice broken with worry. Riku, clutching his face with the pain from Roxas's punch still fresh, whimpered with fear at the force in Clouds' attacks. A bright blue aura surrounded Cloud as he readied a destructive Limit Break. Namine sprinted to Clouds' side and placed her hand on his shoulder, the blue aura suddenly leeching into Namine.

"Dad, they're at the other side of this door," said Namine, "use a Limit Break and they could be seriously injured."

"Damn, did we see what caused the collapse?" Asked Cloud, gripping the sword so tightly his knuckles turned white. With the blue aura gone, Namine lowered her fathers' sword and pulled it away from him. The sword was so heavy for Namine she almost dropped it on her toes. A bunch of hurried footsteps rushed up the stairs. Cloud turned to see a brown haired woman, who he thought he'd never see again, standing fidgeting with her beret.

"Cloud, nice to see you again," said the brown haired lady.

"Jill Valentine, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Asked Cloud, bowing for the lady. She moved her hand down her shirt, de-creasing her blue skin tight sweater.

"We've found the culprit for the attack and we are readying a helicopter to go to the roof and collect the trio," replied Jill.

"Who done this!" Yelled Cloud.

"Slenderman," replied Namine, unknowingly being correct.

"That's right, but with our new sound system installed with the camera we heard a conversation," said Jill, removing her beret, the rest of her brown hair flowing down her back, "it seems this Slenderman cannot speak, unlike your last encounter with him."

"They assume Slenderman is a new species of humanoids," said Namine.

"How do you know this, Namine?" Asked Cloud.

"I get a direct feed to my earpiece," replied Namine, moving her hair, revealing a blue-tooth earpiece. A ringing sounded and Namine pressed a button on her earpiece and turned from the group to hear what was to be said.

"Uh huh, what! I want it found ASAP!" Shouted Namine.

"What's happened!" Yelled Cloud.

"The body of Slenderman has gone, and they have collected mum and Roxas, Shadow is unconscious though."

"Well, we better go and get them," replied Cloud, collecting his sword from his daughter. The group walked down the stairs to the lift. Inside it was like being in a room filled with mirrors. The door had a mirror, the ceiling, walls and even the floor had a mirror. The only part of the elevator which didn't have a mirror was the touchscreen panel with the buttons on it. As the door closed Cloud felt a little claustriphobic. Slung into darkness as the doors finally closed Cloud felt the claustriphobia hitting him like a train. Suddenly a light flicked on from the ceiling, easing Clouds' mind.

"This only lasts for 15 seconds," said Namine, "it is a super-speed elevator.". The elevator grinded to a halt and the doors slid open. As the light switched off Cloud noticed a large command centre. Screens everywhere, long lines of computers with workers furiously tapping at the keys. On the main screen was a map of New Bodhum. Around the room was images of CCTV cameras with alternating images every 3 seconds.

"Welcome to the HUB," smiled Jill as she walked towards a desk with papers strewn across and a picture frame.

"Jill, tidy your desk, you know the rules," growled Namine. Cloud stepped out of the elevator and a pair of guards stood in his path, MP5 assualt rifles at their sides.

"Sir, we have to take your weapons with us, the HUB is a no-weapon area," said the guard on the right, his blue, armoured uniform completly clean and no creases. Cloud reluctantly handed over his large sword and it took both guards to carry it away.

"Sorry about that dad, but once we had an ex-employee in and he shot one of the women at the computers, safe to say I dealt with is and put in that security safety."

Cloud nodded and smiled as he was lead to a room which had pictures of his family on the walls. On one of the walls he saw a box with a glass case which made his eyes brighten, it was his Buster Sword from Bodhum during the first Slenderman battle.

"Ah, I see you've noticed the weapon, we also have mom's first gunblade as well. Bodhum was declared a no-go zone so we done a covert operation to recover anything which could be used, and your weapons were there," smiled Namine. Cloud simply grinned at his daughter, who was so much like her mother, in beauty and in nature. The touching moment was interuppted by a buzzing. Namine clicked a button on the desk and static came out, followed by a male voice.

"Ma'am, your mother, brother and Agent Shadow have been taken to the infirmary, you may come and visit.". With that the voice was gone and so was the static. Namine waved her father to walk out the door and they walked to the elevator, passing Jill looking at the picture of a pair of people, one male and one female. He assumed it was her parents until he got closer to see it was Jill with her arms around Chris, a man from his past fight with Slenderman.

The elevator doors opened and the pair stepped out into a pure white corridor. Namine began briskly walking towards a room with the number sign "one" above it. A guard standing at the door bowed to Namine and let the pair pass. Inside Roxas was sitting on a chair beside the still unconcious Shadow. Her mom was lying on a bed rubbing her head. Roxas looked over and smiled at his sister, who proceeded to walk over to her mother and check on hour vital signs.

"Seems you'll be okay mom, just a few minor scrapes and bruises," smiled Namine. Weirdly she kept a calm face no matter what the situation. Roxas still beside Shadow flicked through his chart.

"Namine, Shadow'll have to have a few days off, he's really injured,"

"Are you wanting time off too?" Asked Namine, her voice sarcastic.

"No, I don't need time off when Slenderman is still loose, even though mom shot him through the head his body still disappeared." As Roxas finished his sentence the body of the guard who was standing outside burst through the door, his neck snapped like a twig. Stepping through the door stood a man in a long black trench-coat, sunglasses on his eyes. He raised his gloved hand to remove his glasses and Cloud gasped loudly as standing at the doorway was his father, Albert Wesker.


	4. Chapter 4  Wesker

Wesker stood at the door, his face frozen like stone. Cloud growled lowly as he fought the urge to kill his father. Seeing how hard his son was trying Wesker simply smiled and took a step forward.

"No welcome party?" Asked Wesker, "back from the dead and I don't even get a hello?"

"What do you want!" Shouted Cloud, scaring Roxas and Namine. Lightning sat up on the ward bed and looked straight at Wesker.

"You said, back from the dead, what do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean Slenderman brought me back," answered Wesker. Roxas stood up from his chair, staring at his grandfather.

"You're just a pawn in his game, Wesker!"

"Maybe so, Roxas, but so are all of you," smiled Albert.

Riku and Jill stepped out of the elevator and raised their handguns to arms length. Riku stepped forward slowly with his 9mm Glock at aim right in front of him. Jill brought out her custom Samurai Edge handgun, which was a customised Beretta 93. She kept her back to Riku, always making sure they wouldn't get ambushed by any assailants. The closer they got to the ward the lower the piut their handguns. They turned into the ward and Jill's face ran dry of colour. Wesker turned around and smiled as he seen his old adversary.

'Jill Valentine, what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival?" Wesker asked sarcastically.

"How did you get here without tripping security?" Growled Jill.

"Your blue haired friend there gave me the codes and told me areas where there is no cameras," he grinned. Riku looked to the ground then raised his head to look at Roxas.

"It's true, I was brought back the same means as Wesker, but my role was to get him here at this moment," whispered Riku, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Riku?" Asked Namine, her voice breaking with confusion and sadness.

"My role is complete," said Riku, simple with no emotions. His body collapsed onto the floor and Jill knelt down to check his pulse. She looked up to Namine, shaking her head.

"Riku, wake up!" Yelled Namine. His body didn't stir. Remained still.

"He won't wake up, he's dead," said Wesker, a hint of remorse in his voice, completely out of character for him.

"What's your role then!" Yelled Cloud.

"To help you finally defeat Slenderman."

"I doubt that," laughed Shadow weakly as he rose from his bed. A second later a ringing echoed through the ward as someones cell phone was ringing. Rummaging through his pockets Roxas produced his Blackberry phone and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Asked Roxas.

"Sir, infected have breached the perimeter, we suggest you get to the roof and get on the helicopter we have prepped," came the voice from the other end of the phone, "sir, hurry, arghhhh..." The phone suddenly went to an automated voice - "sorry, your call cannot be put through at this moment, please try again later."

"We have to go guys, infected are on their way up," ordered Roxas, gripping onto Shadow propping him up, "security has been breached so we are unable to put through any of the security protocols. There is a helicopter waiting for us.". Roxas glanced at Jill and seen the her face was frozen with fear.

The group ran to the roof, which had now been cleared of debris thanks to a controlled explosion. Roxas carried Shadow onto his back and sprinted towards the helicopter. With the team in the helicopter the helicopter took off.

"Wesker, tell me, is it a different Slenderman?" Asked Lightning, he voice cracked.

"No, it is the same Slenderman, there is only one," replied Wesker, placing his sunglasses on his nose, "after that last fight his special ability kicked in. His blood type is Z which gave him regenerative abilities, much like little Roxas there."

"What!" Cried Roxas.

"Yes, only two beings in the entire world have the blood type Z, you and Slenderman."

The helicopter flew over the remains of Bodhum and Cloud and Lightning looked out, remembering how vicious that fight was. Roxas looked to Shadow who was staring back at him.

"We should really go to the floating air ship, the Cradle," said Wesker.

"So you know where he is?" Asked Lightning.

"Yes, he is in the Cradle, but we have to beware since it will be filled with the strongest creatures you'll have ever faced, shame you don't have your summons," laughed Wesker.

"That's where you are wrong, Namine and I still have ours," smiled Roxas. Wesker looked into his grandsons' eyes and growled lowly. The helicopter rose higher into the air and the team began picking their weapons from the cache that had been prepped for them. Cloud and Lightning were happy to see their weapons beside each other. Cloud gripped the sword and slung it onto his back holster. He followed on to pick up a Beretta 93R and slid it into a holster on his right leg. Lightning smiled as she slid her gunblade into the holster attached to her skirt. She picked up a bunch of clips for her gunblade and placed them into her sidepack on her left leg. The rest of the team picked their weapons apart from Wesker who wasn't trusted with a weapon of any kind.

"We'll split into two teams, mom, dad and Wesker in one, Jill and I in another and Roxas and his fuck-buddy Shadow in a 3rd."

"Thanks for that Namine, lovely to know my older sister loves me," said Roxas, quite angry at her comment about Shadow.

"It's time for the drop, we'll go first," said Shadow. The pair collected a pair of parachutes and leapt out the helicopter. Sailing through the air towards the Cradle Roxas saw figures on the platform staggering about like they were drunk. He pulled the string on his parachute, yanking him backwards as the parachute unfolded. Shadow followed suit and was yanked backwards. Roxas landed on the platform and unholstered his handgun keeping it up at arms length. He stepped forward and the staggering figures turned around, dried blood staining their skin, ripped flesh peeling offn exposing the muscle underneath. Shadow unclipped his parachute and landed on the platform, rolling to take away the momentum of the fall. He stood up straight and withdrew his handgun, aiming at the head of the infected.

"There's about 10 of them, I'm sure we can take them out quickly," said Shadow.

"I'd rather do this without the guns, don't want to attract any unwanted attention," replied Roxas. The pair holstered their weapons and focused their enegries to bring forth their sword and scythe. Roxas sprinted toward the first infected and spun around, slicing its head clean off. Shadow dashed towards a small group and began slashing away, cleaving their heads off. A pair of infected remained and Roxas leapt into the air, spinning, and severed the pairs heads in one swift action.

"Let's go," said Roxas, running towards the door into the air ship, their weapons disappearing into nothing.

Cloud and Lightning were the second group to jump. Cloud pulled Wesker from his chair and gave him the parachute, which he slid into his back and leapt out of the helicopter followed closely by Cloud and Lightning. Wesker grinned as he pulled his parachute cord and was yanked back. Cloud pulled his cord and fell gracefully onto the platform, which was littered with the infected Roxas and Shadow had just defeated. Lightning landed beside Wesker, who thrusted the palm of his hand against her stomach, winding her. She reeled back to Cloud who caught her.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Yelled Cloud. He helped Lightning to her feet and she fought past the pain to flick out her gunblade in its sword-forme. Cloud unsheathed his Buster Sword. Wesker grinned like a mad man once he seen the sword.

"I lied, my true purpose in this game was to bring you here and test your strength," began Wesker, "if you cannot defeat me then you stand no chance against the creatures that stalk the halls of this airship, or Slenderman.". Cloud sprinted up to Wesker and slashed at him. Wesker simlply laughed as he moved out of the way, his super-speed giving him the upper hand in this fight. Lightning dashed to Cloud's aid with her gunblade slashing in the opposite direction from Cloud, giving Wesker less chance to dodge. A lucky cut from Light sliced a cut into Wesker's face. He smiled as he wiped the blood away and the cut healed over. Lightning cursed as she flipped the weapon into gun-forme and blasted a barrage of bullets at Wesker, who was weaving in and out of the bullets, lucky shots grazing his face and body. He backflipped creating a lot of distance between them. Suddenly Wesker grew a blue arua around him.

"What's he up to now!" Cried Lightning.

"I think it's a summon.!" Replied Cloud wishing he still had Fenrir. The aura shot from Wesker into the air and turned the sky a murky black. A light shot back down onto the platform they were on exploding the planes around them. The light blasted into a figure. Standing in front of Cloud and Lightning was a massive metallic being. The airship suddenly began descending with the weight of the beast.

"Alexander, judge these insolent fools!" Laughed Wesker.

"Cloud, we have to get rid of that thing as soon as possible!" Yelled Lightning.

"This is extremely difficult," said Cloud, tightening his grip on his sword. Clouds' arm ripped with pain, causing him to fall to his knees gripping his arm. A black mist surrounded his wrist and he focused it towards Wesker. The mist shot like an arrow towards Wesker and burst in mid-air. As the mist settled a black wolf stood in front of Alexander.

"Fenrir!" Yelled Cloud, surprised that his wolf was still with him. Lightning focused her strength into summoning Odin. A bright pink circle surrounded Lightning. Suddenly a crystal rose grew from the platform in the circle. Lightning flicked her gunblade into the gun forme and shot the rose. The rose exploded, tossing Lightning into the air. Underneath her stood a familiar Eidolon, Odin. It's armour glistened in the night light and it leapt up to catch Lightning as she fell to the ground. The pair landed on the platform and the summons went to battle. Fenrir leapt up at the beast which was Alexander and bit into its shoulder. Alexander raised its hand and gripped Fenrir. Odin sprinted and slashed upwards, cutting deeply into Alexanders arm causing it to release Fenrir. Alexander reeled back in pain from the attacks. It rose its hand and blasted a white light towards the summons. Fenrir took a direct hit, throwing it back to the edge of the airship. Odin took less of the light but still got tossed backwards towards Fenrir. It gripped Fenrirs' paw as it tried to stay on the airship. Alexander strided towards the defensless summons. An attack stopped Fenrir as a Cactaur fired 10,000 Needles at the beast.

Namine leapt out of the helicopter and the large summons became defensless. Her shoulder began burning as she fell and pain erupted through her body as a barrage of needles burst from her Cactaur mark. She pulled her cord opening her parachute and landing on the airship.

Roxas heard commotion as he stopped firing at the infected coming towards them. Shadow looked at him and nodded, signaling to check it out. He burst through the door to see four large beasts fighting. A green Cactaur, a black wolf and a heavily armoured gold knight lay on the ground, exhausted, after an attack from the largest creature. Roxas looked to see they were still falling as the helicopter hovering above them got smaller. His body began to burn as he knelt down. Roxas burst into flames and the flames shot into the air. The flames curled into a ball and exploded. In the remains of the explosion, which caused turbulence for the helicopter, was a beautiful red Pheonix. It opened its wings showering the allies in a beautiful rainbow. As if by magic the summons were fully healed. They each focused their energies into a massive attack. The blast of energy they created shot right through Alexanders body, creating a hole in it, and also blasting Weskers arm off. The summons disappeared into nothing, leaving Wesker bleeding. The group walked up to him, all of them aiming their guns at his head.

"Y...ou did...it son," started Wesker, being interuppted by a bunch of guns shooting lead into his head. Jill landed on the platform as they pushed Weskers body off the edge, it being sucked into the air tunnels and shreaded to tiny bits. Shadow came out of the door Roxas burst through a few mintutes ago. He looked around, surveying the damage which was done.

"You guys really did a number here," laughed Shadow. The group all got together at the door and proceeded down.


	5. Chapter 5  Jill

Roxas stepped down the stairs, which were littered with the dead bodies of the infected, gagging from the smell of rotting flesh. He looked back to see Shadow behind him, followed by Namine, then his parents. His Midnight Edge magnum pointing straight ahead Roxas stepped down the last of the stairs and threw his back to the wall beside the corner following into a new corridor. He poked his head around the corner and seen staggering, shuffling bodies. He counted them, and after every infected he counted he nodded his head.

"There's about twenty infected in there," whispered Roxas.

"Our best bet is to have me, Roxas and Namine down on one knee in front of you, whilst you, Cloud and Lightning, stand up and we'll be able to take them out quickly," said Shadow, getting into position. Roxas and Namine knelt down beside him and aimed their guns, making as little noise as possible. Cloud and Lightning stood behind the younger ones, with Jill standing behind the group, and aimed at the infected. Roxas put pressure on the trigger and was about to fire his gun when the ground began to rumble. The infected got tossed into the air by an unknown force. As the infected flew into the air and the walls like pinball pins Roxas tried to focus on the cause of this spectacle. The last group of infected smashed against the walls and ceiling, blood, brains and bones splattered everywhere, standing where the infected once were a large creature. Its grey skin suited perfectly with the original colour of the corridor, which was now caked with crimson red blood. Roxas stared at the creature, which looked like a man who had taken an overdose of steroids. On its left arm was a massive battering ram style stump where the hand should be. Its manhood covered with a flimsy pair of shorts. It flexed its muscles as it laid its completely black eyes on the group in front of it. Its right hand clenched and it began sprinting towards the agents. Jill was the first to fire her Beretta. The bullet cruised through the air and pinged off its forehead. The muscles on the beast flexed with every step it took. The group turned and sprinted for the stairs.

"We need more room to fight this thing!" Screamed Namine, fear tearing through her voice. Roxas stood up and unloaded his entire clip of .45 calibre rounds at the beast, all hitting their mark, none making a dent in the creatures apparently unbreakable, bullet proof skin. He looked down to his gun to slam the next full clip into his gun. As he clicked the safety off he looked up to aim at the beast, which was now right in front of him. Roxas whimpered slightly as the beast gripped him by the neck and lifted him into the air. The beast, stopping Roxas's airways, grunted and threw Roxas against the floor. The blonde man groaned in pain as a pair of hands heaved him up. He opened his eyes to see the beast sprinting after whoever was carrying him. Roxas nestled his head into the persons shoulder and took a deep breath to reclaim the oxygen he'd lost. As he breathed in a familiar taste and smell tingled his senses. He smiled as he tasted the deodorant which was Lynx Chocolate, a common deodorant for none other than Shadow. Shadow leapt up the stairs two at a time, not even bothering with the light weight of Roxas on his shoulder. He smiled shyly as he felt Roxas nestle into him.

"Keep it for later, Rox," whispered Shadow, loud enough for his friend to hear.

Cloud booted the door to the platform and dashed out into the darkening light. With the sun setting it would be a more difficult fight for them than it already was. With the grey skin of the creature it would blend in well with the night sky. Lightning and Jill stopped and turned as they reached the middle of the platform. Cloud and Namine reached them just in time to see Shadow leap out the door with Roxas on his shoulder, followed closely behind by an angry creature.

"Is that another Tyrant?" Asked Jill, who had fought a great number of B.O.W.'s in her life. Her eyes scanned across the creature, looking for any signs of a weak spot. Shadow lay Roxas on the ground, his breathing shallow and his face returning to its pale creamy tan colour. Shadow thrusted his hand into this pocket and pulled out his dark black crystal. Crushing it between his hands, and then separating them, a black swirling mist danced around the air, shining, like glitter had been thrown at it, in the sunlight. He leant in to the mist and brought out his black sword and black handgun.

"You hurt my friend; you're going to die now!" Shouted Shadow. Cloud, seeing Shadow dashing towards the creature, unsheathed his sword and leapt at the Tyrant. Lightning flicked her gunblade into sword forme and sprinted towards the beast. Namine brought forth her light and grabbed her lance from it. The lance shone in the sunlight and the white metal blade glistened as if it had just been cleaned. She sprinted towards the Tyrant and spun the lance around her head. She slid on the ground, lance pointing towards the shins of the beast. The Tyrant looked down and smacked her with its battering-ram-like fist. Namine was sent flying through the air, spinning and hit the wreckage of a plane. Shadow side-flipped over the Tyrant, slicing into its spine. The beast roared in pain and it was now paralysed in the hunched over position. Cloud glowed blue and landed on the platform, sword hitting the floor, pointing at the Tyrant. Suddenly the blue aura left Clouds' body, surged through the sword and emerged as a thick wave of energy. The energy wave cruised straight into the side of the Tyrant, cutting it quite deep. Another roar escaped the mouth of the creature. Roxas hobbled over to the beast, his scythe in hand, and brought his scythe above his head. He slammed the blade right into the spine between the skull and spine. He yanked the blade out and watched the greeny red blood drip off his scythe. Lightning ran over, somersaulted and sliced the creatures head right off. Jill sit beside Namine, checking her for any injuries or concussion.

"Namine will be fine, just a large bruise in the morning," smiled Jill. Shadow gripped Roxas before he fell down.

"Don't overdo yourself," smiled Shadow, flashing his signature fang-like canine teeth.

"Ha-ha, I won't," grinned Roxas, swooning slightly over Shadow. The group walked over to the door each slamming a new full clip into their weapons. They sprinted down the stairs, passing the area full of blood which the Tyrant had caused. Namine stood on a bit of fleshy brain which had been ejected from the infected's head when the Tyrant crushed it against the wall. Ignoring the squishiness she powered on with the rest of the team.

"This ship is huge, who knows what we'll find," whispered Namine.

"Y'know Slenderman, once he knows we're, he'll find us," replied Roxas. Cloud nodded and poked his head round a corner to see what dangers lay ahead. He withdrew his head quickly and his face was pale.

"Dad, what's there?" Asked Roxas, lowering his voice. Roxas moved Cloud over and peered round the corner. In a large, wide room stood a horde of infected and behind them stood a much larger version of the Tyrant Jill faced in Raccoon City - Nemesis. The beast was armed with a gattling gun on its right hand and a rocket launcher on its left. Jills' face turned white, the fear of facing this creature again brought the nightmares back.

"We'll never defeat that thing!" Squealed Jill, "it took a rail gun to destroy the first one!"

"We'll just have to find a way then, won't we," said Lightning, not sounding too sure herself.

"I think splitting up will help a lot," said Shadow.

"I agree, I think mom, dad and Jill should take on that thing while we take care of the infected," replied Namine, trying her hardest to sound brave. They withdrew their weapons and the younger of the group ran out and tried hitting the infected with headshots. Nemesis saw the threesome trying to get rid of the infected and started up the gattling gun. The barrel whirred round and began pumping out lead. The bullets tore through the infected, saving the group ammo, but also screwing up their plans. The last infected dropped and Nemesis stopped shooting to see the threesome joined by another three, older people. Each aimed their guns at Nemesis and pulled the trigger. Bullets flew into Nemesis who didn't flinch. A stray bullet shot into Nemesis' jaw bone, shattering the joint. The beast roared in pain and heaved its launcher onto its shoulder. Shadow pulled out a spare gun from his coat, a Beretta 93R, a burst fire handgun. He aimed at the rocket launcher and began shooting. Nemesis shot a rocket straight towards the group and a bullet from Shadow slammed into the nose of the rocket as it fired, blowing it up. The force of the explosion rocked the room and sent the beast crashing into a wall and the group blew backwards towards the door. Roxas stood up and wiped the dust from his face. He looked over to the Nemesis and seen the beast had half its torso missing. Instead of its arm was a load of purple tendrils erupting from it. He helped Namine and Lightning onto their feet with Shadow helping Jill. Jill looked onto Nemesis with fear as she realised he was due to mutate.

"Guys, we have to get out of here, it's mutating," warned Jill.

"We'll need to figure out a way to destroy it!" Yelled Cloud, unsheathing his sword.

"Like a sword will do anything, Dad," replied Namine, bringing out her lance.

"Well its the only thing we can try," said Roxas, bringing forth his scythe.

"I guess melee weapons will have to do," murmured Lightning, flicking her gun into sword-forme.

"I'll take point with my gun," said Shadow, stepping forward with his Beretta and black Desert Eagle aimed at Nemesis. Jill ran up and stood beside him aiming at the creature.

"This is it, Nemesis!" Yelled Jill.

Nemesis roared at the group as its body underwent a mutation. As its body bubbled with the mutation a low rumbling echoed through the room. Suddenly a body leapt over the group and landed on Nemesis. The grey skinned body sunk into Nemesis as the mutation went further along.

"Did that other Tyrant just sink into that things body!" Yelled Jill. Nemesis roared and stood up, the new creature stared deep into the group. The creatures' skin was deep crimson red, its eyes shining gold. On its right arm was a pair of long razor sharp claws. It dashed towards the group and slashed at the team. Roxas slashed upwards, cutting into the Tyrants body. It screeched in pain and punched Roxas. Roxas was thrown back by the force of the punch and landed on his back. Jill pulled the trigger on her gun and began pumping lead into the beast, each shot making its mark. The beast stopped attacking the group and leapt back to the other side of the room.

"Dad, I think we have to use our Last Resort," said Roxas, unsure of his plan. Cloud looked over to Roxas with uncertainty, but nodded. The pair's eyes turned crimson red and had slits in their eyes like cats. Their muscle mass grew slightly. Roxas sprinted right up to the creature in the blink of and eye and Cloud joined him. Roxas ran up the creatures' body and back-flip-kicked the beast, sending it back. Cloud ran up and thrusted his fist right into the beasts lower torso and forced it against a wall.

"Mom, why are they using their powers?" Asked Namine, fearing for what the pair could become.

"I know you're scared of their feralness but I'm sure they'll be fine," replied Lightning.

Cloud and Roxas back flipped, landing beside each other. They readied their last attack and thrusted their fingers through the creature, killing it immediately.

Suddenly the room lowered into a new floor. The room was completely dark, no light anywhere.

"Where are we?" Asked Roxas, reverting back to his normal state.

"You are in my domain," boomed a voice.

"Show yourself!" Yelled Shadow. A light flicked on showering light upon a throne with a figure sitting on it.

"Slenderman!" Yelled Namine, her weapon disappearing and a gun appearing instead. The figure raised its hand and all the groups weapons disappeared. Suddenly sharp pains burned through Cloud, Lightning, Namine and Roxas.

"Argh! What's happening!" Cried Roxas.

"I have taken your powers, so no summons nor any of you heightened strength or regenerative abilities," laughed the voice, "apart from Roxas. I couldn't take your bloods ability."

"How did I get this blood type!" Yelled Roxas, clenching his teeth at the pain.

"There is a reason I chased your mom and dad," began the voice, "I needed to spread my blood type and I knew they'd become parents, and unfortunately girls can't get the blood type."

"What did you do!" Yelled Lightning.

"I simply put some of my blood into you when we were fighting all those years ago.". The pain disappeared and the entire room went black and they all felt like they were falling, except Shadow and Jill who were rising back into the room above them.


	6. Chapter 6 Namine

Namine opened her eyes, blinking furiously to try and clear her vision. She looked around, unsure if she was high on drugs or just dreaming. Everywhere she looked was blocks, like she was in a game or something. Everything else was black except the areas with blocks on them.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked out loud. She felt a tug on her dress and turned to see a tall, completely black figure, looked like it had been made out of blocks. Its purple eyes pierced into her soul.

"You are in the Ender-realm, ma'am," said the creature.

"What are you?" Asked Namine.

"I am an Enderman," replied the creature, it's voice soft, comforting.

"Do you know where the rest of my family are?"

"For a human, you ask very many questions," giggled the Enderman.

"I know, sorry, this is all new to me,"

"Your presence here is new to us, but your family seem to be scattered around the Ender-realm, if you wish I can help you locate them,"

"Sure," smiled Namine, taking the hand, or whatever it is, of the Enderman. The Enderman, though having no mouth or nose seemed to enjoy holding onto Namines' hand. She smiled as she walked over the blocks. After 5 minutes of walking they came to the edge of the block they were on.

"We have to go over there," said Enderman, using its free arm to point to the next collective of blocks.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Asked Namine. Next thing she knew the Enderman was on the next set of blocks.

"You can jump it, there's very little gravity here," shouted the Enderman, "just watch out for Enderdragons,"

"Ender-what's?" Asked Namine.

"Those," replied Enderman, pointing at a flying beast in the sky, "there's only one, we'll be safe.". Namine waited for the dragon to fly off before taking a running start to leap over to the Enderman. Her foot left the block and she sailed through the air. She thanked god that she was wearing a pair of white biker shorts underneath or she would of been flashing her underwear to this little thing. She landed on the block and dived into a roll, taking away momentum. Standing up she brushed herself down with her hands and held her hand out for the Enderman. Taking her hand it led her through the Ender-realm, in search of her family.

Roxas groaned as he pulled himself onto his feet. Rubbing his eyes he looked around at wherever he was. In front of him lay an assault course which looked like it would test his free-running skills. He looked around for any sign of life, but to his dismay there were none. He shook his arms and legs, limbering up to run this assault course. Roxas kicked off the tower of blocks beside another tower and used that to leap higher. Grabbing the edge he heaved himself up and ran up to a wall. He took a few steps back and sprinted at the wall, running up it. Gripping the edge he shimmied along to a point he could get up. In front of him now was a weird obstacle area. A slope lined with cubes of lava. He dashed and hit the floor, sliding down the slope trying not to touch the lava. He rolled as he came out the slide and ran as the cubes of lava fell, spilling the molten liquid. It seems a straight path lay ahead of him as there were no see-able obstacles. He walked slowly, unsure of what could happen in this new world. Roxas stepped forward and a block wall up to his lower torso burst out of the ground. He flipped back, using his hands as springs to flip him onto his feet. The browny green block wall sunk back into the ground and Roxas stared at the long road ahead with more uncertainty. He squinted his eyes to see into the distance. At the end of the blocks was a pair of black humanoids, not very tall but would reach up to his first ribs. They're completely black skin made them camouflaged in the darkness but their purple eyes stood out. They looked like they had been made of cubes. It was the Endermen, though Roxas did not know what they were. Roxas stepped forward again, trying to judge when the block wall would erupt from the ground again. He began jogging slowly as he got closer. Suddenly the block wall spewed from the ground and Roxas rolled over it using his back. As he sprinted more and more obstacles got in his ways, which were easily diverted with a bit of swift turning. As he got closer to the Endermen blocks started flying at him from all directions. He leapt and spun in the air, narrowly dodging a speeding block. He landed and rolled as a block just missed his back. He stood up and the block underneath him disappeared. Frantically grabbing air his fingers reached the block in front of him. He slowly heaved himself up and the hole closed up. The Endermen were throwing their arms into the air in celebration and Roxas smiled, scratching the back of his head. They Endermen each took a hold of Roxas's hands and without giving him any choice they pulled him away to the unknown.

Cloud woke up besides Lightning, the pair on a vast collective of blocks. They looked around to see nothing but darkness and more collective blocks. Cloud looked to see a throne sitting all alone in the vast area. All around the throne was small Endermen. The pair walked towards the throne, seeing an imprint in the seat. The Endermen crowded around them, happy to see new people.

"Oh you must be looking for the master, he will be here once the four humans are brought together," said one of the Endermen.

"Are you talking about Namine, Roxas and us two?" Asked Lightning.

"Smart, yes," began the Enderman, "he has been awaiting you for a long time."

Namine leapt onto the next blocks and rolled. She stood up straight and seen her mom and dad with more Endermen. She jogged over to the pair with the Enderman at her side.

"Hey mom, are you guys ok?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah we're fine," smiled Lightning looking at the Enderman beside her.

"Do you know where Roxas is?" Asked Cloud worried for his sons whereabouts in the weird place. Namine shook her head at the question. Cloud looked down to the ground and frowned.

Roxas dug his heels into the ground as the Endermen dragged him towards the edge of the blocks.

"Leave me alone," said Roxas angrily. The Endermen stopped dragging him and pointed over to a commotion on another block.

"How do I get over there?" Asked Roxas, scratching his head. The Endermen began jumping up and down. "I take it as I have to jump then?". The Endermen nodded its head and then leapt over to the block. Roxas took a running jump and sailed through the air effortlessly. He landed on the ground and rolled onto his feet.

"Glad you could join us," smiled Namine.

"Hey, sis, where is Shadow and Jill?" Asked Roxas.

"I don't think they got dragged here," replied Namine.

"So! Finally I see you again, with my own eyes, so to speak," boomed a voice through the Ender-realm. A light shone on the throne and sitting there was Slenderman.

"How many time do we have to kill you before you disappear for good!" Yelled Cloud.

"Until all my Ender-forms are gone, they are my life," replied the Slenderman.

"Christopher, it's funny, we have the same blood but I can also feel the strength of the Endermen when I am here near you," said Roxas.

"Do not use my human name!" Yelled Slenderman, his voice echoing through the world. Slenderman raised its hand and the Endermen disappeared into a black mist which drained into Slendermans' body. It laughed as the Enderdragon flew towards the group.

"We have no weapons and no means to defend ourselves, what are we gonna do!" Yelled Roxas. The Enderdragon roared as it flew past the group, kicking up a fierce wind. They shielded their eyes as the dust flowed by them. Roxas took a quick glance to the beast and realised it looked like the Bahamut his parents told him about. Slenderman laughed as its beast began mutating. A pair of Phoenix wings erupted from the pair of wings it had. A pair of black wolf legs transformed its original pair of legs. The figure of Odin burst through its back, becoming the rider of the dragon. The left hand of the dragon turned into a launcher which fired needles.

"Is that beast became one without summons!" Yelled Namine.

"We are fucked," murmured Lightning. The Enderdragon turned its entire body dark grey and flew into the air.

"I shall fight you myself," said Slenderman, giggling as it stood up. Roxas and Namine stood in their defensive stances and waited until Slenderman attacked. Cloud and Lightning stood in front of their children and defended themselves and their children. Slenderman suddenly dashed towards the group and punched Cloud, sending him flying towards the edge of the platform. Lightning somersault-kicked Slenderman, sending him reeling back to his throne. Roxas and Namine ran up to the creature and threw a flurry of punches and kicks, some of them colliding with their target. Slenderman swiped their feet and then kicked both of them in the gut, throwing them into their parents. With no powers, weapons or defences they were done for. Slenderman coughed and blood spilled out of his stomach. A sword burst through Slendermans' stomach, causing blood to shoot out of his wound. The sword retracted and Slenderman fell to its knees. Its body slumped to the ground and standing behind was a man in a long red coat, black shirt splashed with blood. His white hair glistened in the darkness.

"DANTE!" Screeched Namine, rushing to give him a hug. Dante wrapped his arms around the blonde haired girl in a tight embrace.

"Y'didn't forget me, did you?" Smiled Dante.

"Of course not, why did you take this long to get here?"

"I found Trish, she's with Jill and Shadow," began Dante, "I was still here and heard a fight. Couldn't help join in.". Namine reached up and pressed her peach lips against Dantes' and giggled.

Slenderman dragged its wounded body to its feet. It raised its hand and the Enderdragon came to it. It leapt into the air and merged with the beast creating a stronger version of Slenderdragon. A wave of power washed over the group and their weapons came back to them. Roxas summoned his Midnight Edge Scythe and Namine summoned her Morning Sun Lance.

"You ready guys?" Asked Namine spinning her lance above her head. Cloud stood forward with his Buster Sword at the ready and his wife beside him with her gunblade.

"Let's end this," replied Roxas. The pair, with help from Dante, leapt towards the creature and landed on its back. They began slashing away at the spine, doing very minimal damage. Lightning and Cloud leapt after them, landing on the wings and began stabbing their weapons into the dragons flesh, still doing very little damage. Dante began glowing red and his form changed into the demon form which was his father, Sparda's. He flew into the air, gripping Roxas and Namine. The pair began glowing and changed form. Namine turned into a beautiful white angel. Her bright white wings flapped sending her higher. A skirt like tail reached down to her knees and showered light through the Ender-realm. She landed on top of the Slenderdragon, her high heels digging into the dragons' skin. Her hair flowed in the wind. Roxas changed into a magnificent black demon. He landed on the Slenderdragon and the angel and demon equipped their new weapons. Namine had a large spear with a few more spikes on the side of the blade. Roxas's scythe grew more spikes and they began slashing into the beast, their weapons doing more damage now. Dante/Sparda began firing fireballs at the beast. Cloud and Lightning leapt of the creature and watched as their children and friend help destroy the beast. Roxas brought a ball of dark energy into his hand and threw it at Slenderdragon, smacking off its neck. Namine followed up with a devastating white light. The attack cut through the dragons' stomach, causing it to bleed black tar. The dragon roared in paid and swiped at with its tail. Dante collided with the attack and was thrown into the ground, causing a mini-crater to form around him. Slenderdragon loaded its weapon and fired 1000 Needles at Dante, a great number of the needles piercing his skin. Dante stood on his feet and yelled. The needles shot out of his body and it shot all ways. Cloud and Lightning defended themselves against the attack with their swords. Slenderdragon was hit but a load of the needles, most hitting its vurnable underbelly. Slenderdragon flew into the air its head raised and a ball of black energy growing above its mouth. The ball grew an enormous size and Slenderdragon tossed it at the group. Dante flew and gripped Cloud and Lightning and dodged out of the way from the blast. The force of the attack threw the trio into nearby floating platforms. Lightning landed on her feet and rolled onto the balls of her feet. Cloud landed on his back, pain ripping through his body. He rose to his feet to see Dante, Namine and Roxas in front of the creature raising a blast of energy of their own. He smiled as he seen his children had become independent. A blue energy ball smacked into Slenderdragon and everyone looked around to see where the attack came from. Suddenly a blue demon stood beside Roxas, an exact copy of Dante except blue.

"V... Vergil?" Asked Roxas, his voice cracked.

"We'll talk after we kill this creature," replied Vergil.

The group joined their powers and shot an arrow of energy straight through the dragons' body, piercing its heart. Slenderman was thrown from the dragon and landed beside the group of demons. They all reverted back to their human forms and stood at Slendermans' head. It swiped its arm and threw Namine and Roxas into a pair of portals sending them off to the unknown. Cloud and Lightning leapt onto Slenderman and Lightning had her sword at the creatures' throat.

"I finally die, Claire," laughed Slenderman, blood spilling from its body.

"Where are my children!" Yelled Lightning.

"I have sent them to different universes, good luck finding them," laughed Slenderman before taking its final breath.

"We have to find them," said Cloud.

"Well we can't do anything here, we'll have to get back to the human realm," said Dante, merging his half of an amulet with Vergils'. A sudden blackness hit them and when they awoke they were in the HUB in the Valentine Building in New Bodhum.

"Lightning, where's Roxas?" Yelled a voice which belonged to Shadow.

"That's what we are going to find out," replied Lightning, groggily.

"Let's do this," said Jill before setting off to work.

Note:- Roxas and Namine will have their own separate sequels which I will be writing up soon depending on how my phone goes since I am writing them on my Blackberry's word documenter. Hope you enjoyed the final in the Slenderman series.


End file.
